


Lather

by screamferociously



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Drarry, Hair Washing, Making Out, Showers, female!Draco Malfoy - Freeform, female!Harry Potter - Freeform, female!drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamferociously/pseuds/screamferociously
Summary: Harry has some habits Draco cannot abide.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 98
Collections: Harry Potter Femslash Collection 2020





	Lather

**Author's Note:**

> female!drarry is my life (yes I'm weak)

The first time they shower together they stumble into Draco's bathroom, and Harry's foot winds up getting caught on the edge of the tub on her way in, Draco's head bumping against the leaning ceiling. They laugh and kiss and touch, the vast expanses of bare skin too magnetic for either of them to even attempt to resist.

And then Harry reaches for the soap. And time slows down. And Draco watches horrified as Harry lifts the bar and rubs it against her head, lathering her mass of short black hair in soap suds. A small, strangled noise escapes Draco's parted lips, and Harry can barely see her without her glasses on, especially past all that soap water, yet she must be able to sense she's gone still.

"Draco...?" she questions, voice uncharacteristically shaken. She hurries to rinse her hair, visibly concerned she has missed some important cue somewhere and upset Draco somehow.

Draco takes in a sharp breath, and steals the soap from her slippery palm.

"Wha–" Harry starts, but when Draco throws the offending bar of soap, she cuts off abruptly, interrupted by the soap hitting her square in the ribs, and then dropping painfully onto her toes. "Fuck! You bastard!"

"Harriet Lily Potter if I ever catch a hint of you using soap to wash your hair ever again, I'm storming out and moving to a goddamn monastery in France," Draco's voice is way too serious for such an embarrassingly dramatic show of emotion, and Harry has probably not seen her this vehement since The Great Quidditch Debacle of '04, when they'd argued over the importance of a Beater as a player. Draco had won that argument through dirty means (by bribing all of Harry's closest friends so they'd agree with her), and she suspects she'd win this one also, should Harry attempt to argue at all.

"That hurt, you brat!" she says instead, rubbing the sore spot on her ribcage where the soap bar had struck.

"What _hurt_ was watching you assault your own head," Draco says, disapproval dripping from her voice as she shoves Harry out of the way, reaching past her for one of the many bottles on her bathroom shelf.

She picks one of her nicest shampoos (Medusa's Marvelous Hydration for the Modern Witch), pouring some on her palm before putting the bottle back and shoving Harry under the shower once more for good measure. She ignores the indignant sputters and grumbles, because damn her if she's letting any girlfriend of hers wander around washing her hair with goddamn _soap_. She lathers the creamy shampoo into Harry's hair, making sure to really massage it in, and thanking the heavens for their height difference making this easier on her. Harry finally stops complaining when she realizes she isn't getting away, and she even leans into the touch as Draco makes sure to get every last strand.

"Rinse, please," she says, strict but not impatient, though she can't help but grumble about a _25 year old_ washing her _hair_ with _soap_. Harry just shoves her head under the water unceremoniously. When she emerges, her eyes seem greener than usual underneath those dark lashes, and Draco can't help but press their bodies together, stealing another kiss.

Harry runs a hand through her own hair once they break apart, wonder striking her features. "Oh, that feels _nice_!"

Draco laughs, brings her in closer, wanting to smother this mad woman with kisses and hugs. Harry Potter is insane, clearly, probably entirely deranged, and Draco can't help but find herself falling for her quite madly. She's partial to her amazing tits as well, but that's maddening in another way altogether.

"Wait until we do conditioner!" Draco quips excitedly, deciding she would have plenty of time to focus on Harry's tits once she figures out her hair first.

Harry frowns, seemingly ready to complain, but Draco kisses her mouth shut, smirking even as Harry grumbles against her lips some more. Soon enough her hands are in Draco's hair as she kisses her deeply... And she's probably getting residual soap all over it. Right then, neither of them minds.


End file.
